I don't care
by GluttonyGore
Summary: You're still my friend, Yagami-kun..." "Do friends do this to each other!"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:  
Light and L are very much OOC. It's just how I believe Light would truly react to being chained up for so long.**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not Own Death Note or the Song 'I don't care' by Apocalyptica.**

------------

**I try to make it through my life, in my way, there's you.  
I try to make it through these lies, and that's all I do.**

Light stared at L, no more like glared, at the Detective. The raven haired male never turned from his position in front of the computer, slurping on sickening sweet tea.  
How could anyone take that much sugar into their system without spazzing out on a rush of it.

It drove Light insane. It drove him to yank the chain around their wrist and make the sugar addict to tumble out of his chair. Onyx stared up into Honey.

**Just don't deny it,  
Don't try to fight this ,and deal with it  
and that's just part of it.**

Neither of them moved. Light was already standing, anger bubbled up in his stomach. Close to exploding forth in a voilent display of hate.  
"Ryuuzaki, No, L. " His voice shaking, his teeth clenched. L just laid there resting, alert, on his elbows staring up to the man he supected to Kira.

Knew was Kira.

**If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care, I don't care  
Just go and leave this all behind  
Cause I swear (I swear),I don't care.**

"What...what more do I have to prove to you that I'm not Kira." He held up the chain from his wrist, his face twisted into slight painic like the very chain were to destroy him. "How long will you just sit here and torment me?" His voice quiet, cracking at times. "What do I have to do..."

L sighed feeling it was safe to sit up fully and sit on the balls of his feet, a thumb to his lips. "Nothing. I suspect you as Kira, Yagami-kun. There's no changing what I think."

**I try to make you see my side  
Always trying to stay in line  
But your eyes see right through  
That's all they do.**

Honey eyes kept themselves lowered to the chain. "But, I'm not Kira, L." Why couldn't he believed that. There was no link back to him now, He was so careful to hide everything. His plan was fool proof. Yet, L was no fool. "I'm not Kira!" He cried out snapping his head up, now noticing L sitting upon the computer chair in that awkward position. "I'm...not..." What was the point.

L wouldn't believe him even if he tried ripping out his eyes, which would add to L's side that he was infact Kira or possibly insane.

**I'm getting buried in this place  
I got no room your in my face  
don't say anything just go away.**

Defeated Light sat back down rubbing at his raw wrist. The metal rubbed the skin, sometimes he wonders if he could make it rub off skin just to feel something more than this...entrapment. Unsure how long he had been sitting there, but his mind came back to life when he felt coldness on his cheek wiping something away.

"You're crying..." A monotone voice broke the silence.

**If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care, I don't care  
Just go and leave this all behind  
Cause I swear (I swear) I don't care.**

"So what if I am." How long had he been sitting there? Had L watched him this whole time?  
He wiped his own tears away now, lifting up the hand that was his prison. Once again cold hands were on his cheeks, holding them. Why was he so cold?

"Yagami-kun..." The male before him coaxed him to look at him. "You're still my friend, My only friend." Explosion.

A fist connected with a cheek, a yank of a chain and a strangled yelp later. Light had L pinned to the ground. "Do friends do this to each other?!" He spat out.

**Love changing everything  
You won't be left for me  
You won't be left for me.**

"Sadistic ones." L gasped out, trying to get a finger around the metal around his throat. "I..can't b-breath." His eyes connected with Light's. The grip loosened around the chain and a heavy gasping sob escaped pale lips. Arms wrapped around shoulders. Words of comfort mingled with sniffles.

Red rimmed honey eyes looked pleadingly to indifferent Onyx.

Trembling lips touched shocked ones.

**If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care(I don't care), I don't care(I don't care)  
Just go ahead and leave this all behind  
I don't care(I swear), I don't care**

**At all...**

The kiss was soft and simple, maybe even a dream. L didn't move, nor closed his eyes when Light's soft colored ones did. The kiss was nothing more than touching of flesh. But it caused them both to tremble.

"Yagami-ku.." He was cut off by Light's lips again.  
"I don't care." He chuckled. "I don't care at all."

* * *

**Yes, The ending is rather weird. But I couldn't think of a way to end it really.  
R&R Please.**


	2. Author's Notes

Hallo, Everyone. :D I'm really pleased with everyone R&R 'I don't care'

I was wondering, Should I add a second Chapter tot his, an actual story to go with it?

If you think so please say so.  
Danke!


End file.
